


Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June

by orphan_account



Series: They own this town (maybe that's why we get knocked down) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Was it nice?” The figure asked stopping about three feet behind Derek“Very. Was it really necessary for you to fake your own death though?” Derek asked turning halfway toward Stiles. The teen shrugged“What I did to those hunters. I need answers that I can’t get here. And I can’t have everyone worrying about me if I decide not to return at all.” Stiles said shoving his hands into his pockets.





	Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this and then took it down for some reason. Here is the original oneshot that I am turning into a full length story. Said story will be seperate but this oneshot is vital to understanding the story's beginning. 
> 
> Story title comes from the Eninem song 'Spacebound'

The sun was shining down on the funeral and it made Derek hate sunny days. He blankly watched as they lowered the empty casket into the ground. They had taken out the threat. Saved the day. Right? Shouldn’t they all have been able to go home and celebrate. How was it that the brightest of them all was going into the ground instead. Stiles had deserved better. Gerard had taunted them with what he had done to the boy. Derek had wanted to rip his throat out halfway through the insane man’s rant but restrained in hopes of being able to get Stiles’ location out of him. He needed to find Stiles before it was too late. Stiles might still be alive, might still be waiting for the pack to save him. The pack that hadn’t even known he was missing, in pain and alone.

 In the end, Gerard had refused to tell them where the body was and no one had been able to find it in the woods. And they had looked for a long time. Derek knew he couldn’t stay anymore, not in this town that took everything and gives nothing back. Laura had been right when she said Beacon Hills was the past and should remain there.

“I almost expect him to pop up in an hour or two with a pack of red vines asking about a Call of Duty marathon.” Derek heard Scott say to someone. He didn’t look to see who, didn’t need to.

“I ate half a pizza last night. Couldn’t bear the thought of cooking. Threw it up an hour later from the guilt of not eating healthy. I keep expecting him to walk through the door too.” Sheriff Stilinski said and Derek felt guilt wash over him. All around him people began to leave, to head for their cars and drive away from the cemetery. All around him people took the first step of moving on. Derek wasn’t sure if he wanted to move on. Slowly the cemetery emptied until it was only Derek standing there. And then he wasn't alone. A lone figure slowly weaved through the tombstones towards him, dressed in a pair of jeans, a graphic tee and a flannel overshirt.

“Was it nice?” The figure asked stopping about three feet behind Derek

“Very. Was it really necessary for you to fake your own death though?” Derek asked turning halfway toward Stiles. The teen shrugged

“What I did to those hunters. I need answers that I can’t get here. And I can’t have everyone worrying about me if I decide not to return at all.” Stiles said shoving his hands into his pockets. Derek frowned

“Stiles…” He said taking a step towards the teen

“You saw what I did to those hunters. What I did to the area around me? I’m dangerous until I get control. Derek, I don’t want to stay away forever. I want to come back but if it’s safer for my dad and Scott that I never return I will do that.” Stiles said and Derek heard the unsaid ‘safer for you’. He crossed the space between the two of them and pulled Stiles into a bearhug.

“If you don’t call me at least once a week I will rip your throat out.” Derek warned without letting go. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and chuckled wetly.

“With your teeth?” He asked and it was almost a sob

“Damn right Stiles.” Derek said, a small smile tugging at his lips. They pulled away from each other.

“Take care of Beacon Hills Sourwolf. I need you to be here when I get back. So that I have a reason to come back.” Stiles said blushing while pointedly avoiding Derek’s intense gaze.

“I’ll be here Stiles. Come back to me when you’re ready.” Derek said gently and Stiles nodded jerkidly. Before Derek could react, Stiles was in his space kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever be able to do. Derek returned the kiss only for Stiles to pull away.

“I had to, I had to at least once.” Stiles said backing away. Derek watched him go. Hands shoved in his pocket as he hurried away. A smile slipped onto Derek’s face when Stiles began to whistle Uptown Funk. He would see Stiles again. He knew it. Beacon Hills was a town that took and took. But sometimes it made promises to give that made all the taking worth it.


End file.
